Hour of Twilight
by Legends of Azeroth
Summary: As the final hour for Runeterra comes, Zilean The Chronokeeper sets forth a scheme to change the very timeline that leads to Runeterra's end. To do this he will need the help of Tenebron( an OC) and Nocturne. For pairings i will be taking suggestions although i have a few in mind already, Rated T, will be changed to M in the future for coarse language, adult themes, and violence.
1. Chapter 1 - Our Finest Hour

LOCATION: Institute of War

COMBATANDS: The Void, Defenders of Valoran

CASUALTIES: Major for both sides

OPERATION: Hour of Twilight

DAY/MONTH/YEAR: 11 September, 32 CLE

This was it. The final battle for Runeterra was finally in motion. Forces from the Void were arriving through portals scattered in the entire continent. The defenders of the once great Valoran were doing their best against these vicious, alien invaders. Many fell from both sides, but the Voidborn seemed endless. There was no stop to their twisted advance… Champions from the League were fighting aside mere soldiers. Everyone was aiding in the defence of Runeterra. Yet it wasn't enough. Many had already fallen. Now the remaining armies and Champions are making their last stand within the Institute of War, where the Nexi used by the summoners were amplifying the Champions' capabilities. This was the most suited battlefield for Valoran's last stand, the pinnacle of Runeterran (and not only) strength. Less than half of the Champions were still alive. The few that remained had to defend the Instutute from all four sides. On the west side, Darius and Garen were standing side to side, the great generals of Noxus and Demacia putting aside their differences for the ultimate goal: survival. They were slicing Voidborn after Voidborn, standing their ground against all odds with the help of the Summoners and the Star Child to heal them. Champions like Caitlyn had taken cover within the towers of the Institute from where they could assist their melee allies. Xerath had taken position on top of the Institute of War itself, draining power from its very foundations, making his already deadly spells pure destruction for those unlucky enough to be hit by them. The Ascendant was acting as some sort of artillery decimating anyone getting in range, being the most valuable member of Valoran's defense at the moment. Anivia and Corki were bombarding the Void's ranks with frozen storms and Hexplosives, halting the Voidborns' advance. Teemo, Ziggs and some other Yordles had managed to turn the area around the Institute of War into a huge minefield of death, buying time for the forces of Valoran to prepare from any new incoming assaults. As far as the eye could see, it was an all out war.

LOCATION: North side of the IoW

COMBATANDS: The Void, Defenders of Valoran

CASUALTIES: The Void: 58, Defenders of Valoran: 1482 and rising

OPERATION: Ice the Frostguard

TIME: 13:30

Armies from the Freljord were delaying the Voidborn on the north side. Their frost spells and sharp blades bought time to Runeterra. The wards that were established earlier allowed communication through the four side as well as between the commanders/Champions who were fighting. Tryndamere was at the frontline slashing enemy after enemy with his fellow barbarians covering him.

"Now this is a slaughter!" he said, happy to fight once again.

"This battle will be my masterpiece" he heard a voice, HIS voice….

"AATROX!" he yelled. The very voice of the creature drove him into a frenzy.

"Tryndamere, my greatest creation" answered the Darkin calm as ever.

"Now we settle the score you coward" he yelled as he spinned to lock his blade with his nemesis.

"Still so naïve, still so blind… WITNESS TRUTH!" responded Aatrox welcoming the challenge.

Just a few meters further, Sejuani had engaged Hecarim in a 1v1 duel. The power of the spectral centaur combined with Bristle's savage attacks and swings had created a circle of dead bodies around the two Commanders.

"Your tenacity is admirable Winter's Wrath, but pointless. You won't live to see your world destroyed."

"You don't scare me you monster, wolves in the Freljord are more of a challenge than you are."

A crippling laugh echoed from the Shadow of War, freezing the spine of anyone in range to hear it. He spun his spear around, decimating the few foolish enough to rush to Sejuani's side. Sejuani responded by charging towards Hecarim. The mighty specter didn't move back an inch. Instead he crossed his weapon with the Winter's Wrath flair. Victory for Hecarim was sure. The flair wasn't designed for such clashes and its wielder's strength came more from the boar that the woman herself. In such a clash, the boar could do nothing as it was trembled down by the Shadow of War. The flair broke, releasing both combatands from their lock. Sejuani used the sharp edge of that remained from its handle as a sword to impale the centaur.

"Witless girl, I am beyond death!" he whispered sadisticly.

Suddenly Hecarim backed off, and then he charged forward joined by spectral riders with immense speed, knocking Sejuani off Bristle. Now the Freljordian princess looked very small in front of the centaur. Cold blooded as ever, Hecarim didn't hesitate to impale the woman in front of him with his massive spear, causing her to leave an ear breaking scream of pain before dying.

"I will make sure the Chain Warden spends some time with you after we are done here… You cost me a lot of time today woman. Ride out!" He yelled to the Voidborn around him, resuming the onslaught of the remaining defenders of Valoran in the area.

LOCATION: East side of the IoW,

COMBATANDS: Voidborn, Defenders of Valoran

CASUALTIES: Major for both sides

OPERATION: The greatest hunter between the two

TIME: 13:30

"INCOMING INCOMING!" yelled a soldier trying to protect his fellows from Kog'Maw's Living Artillery.

The man was pretty much gone the moment the ball of chemical destruction touched him, but he bought enough time for his squad to back off, only to be jumped by Kha'Zix. The Voidreaver made quick work of them, growing stronger with every kill.

"You are barely worth eating…" he taunted the soldiers that surrounded him.

"I see you wretched creature…." He heard a voice behind him. He managed to turn around just in time to deflect Rengar's blade.

"You will make a fine addition to my wall"

"Your pitiful den will be destroyed by the end of this day lion, I will see to it personally"

"Let's be about it!" yelled Rengar.

"He is mine… Press the assault" said the Voidreaver to Kog'Maw and the rest of the Voidbord following him.

The aliens didn't go far as a well aimed Trueshot Barrage followed by a destructive Arcane Barrage decimated everyone around Rengar and Kha'Zix.

"None will help you now beast, we finish this here and now!"

"If you so much wish to aid me in my evolution, THEN SO BE IT!" roared Kha'Zix as he leapt into the fray.

LOCATION: West side of the IoW

COMBATANDS: Voidborn, Defenders of Valoran, the Dream Realm

CASUALTIES: Voidborn: 3548, Defenders of Valoran: 1693, the Dream Realm: 0

OPERATION: No Loose Ends

TIME: 14:15

"DEMACIA!" A huge circular arena appeared, locking Jarvan IV and a dozen of lesser Voidborn monsters within it. The Prince had no problem handling them and quickly allowed the arena to collapse moments later, allowing him to continue the assault on the alien ranks. With Shyvana transformed into a dragon right next to him and many Dauntless Vanguards to assist them, this side was an easy battle for Runeterra… until the skies turned dark and started to rain shadow spikes of death on the forces of Valoran. The land was suffocated of all heat. Everything turned dark and cold… The crippling chill of death.

Any Champion who had fought in the League was "trained" for this situation. It wasn't called Paranoia for nothing.

"Stand together! If you separate yourselves you are dead!" the Champions kept yelling to the soldiers around them.

*BOOM*

Another huge Duskbringer landed right next to them. Despite their best efforts, several soldiers had broken from the main group lost in their own fear. It was then that the screaming, the sounds of flesh being torn away by metal or raw force, and the sinister chuckle began.

"You are in my domain Jarvan… I am free now, I can claim your life and you won't even feel it…"

In a moment of despair, the Prince of Demacia looked around him only to see Shyvana and all his soldiers slaughtered, creating a pool of blood and dismembered flesh around him. Nocturne was at the edge of it, less than 20 meters away from Jarvan. He was looking actually relaxed, peaceful if that could be said for such a creature. But Jarvan and everyone else, who had encountered him, knew that this was a very, very bad sign for the fate of the specter's enemies.

"Why don't you try to then you monster!" he yelled in anger, one hand preparing his lance, the other reaching for a Demacian Standard on his back.

"Oh I will don't worry. After all, I plan on leaving no loose ends by the time I am done with this pitiful world… I still have to find the Dreamer so I can be truly indestructible…. But I want to have some fun with you first… You see, all these times that I was humiliated within your pitiful League of Legends… The times I was as weak as I could be… the times that you were laughing so arrogantly while doing your… hmm what did they call it? Ultimate?" Another sinister chuckle followed him words.

"Isn't Karma a bitch? I guess she is, that's why I butchered her first." Suddenly his expression hardened, returning the few facial characteristics that the ghost had to their usual cruel and evil form. His blades lashed out of their sheaths the next second.

"This time, there will be no allies to save you, no summoners to bring you back, no hope of getting away. You are mine! You are… ALL ALONE!" and with that Jarvan's vision blurred and eventually blacked out.

LOCATION: South side of the IoW

COMBATANDS: The Void, Defenders of Valoran

CASUALTIES: The Void: 5463, Defenders of Valoran: 8986

OPERATION: Better off Dread

TIME: 14:31

The strange darkness that had taken over the skies had discouraged the forces of Valoran. The Sun couldn't be seen even during the afternoon, they had nothing to guide them, not even the Moon. No light could bypass this dark maelstrom. Some were affected even more by it. Leona, the best warrior the Solari had to offer, the Avatar of the Sun, felt weaker and weaker from the disappearance of her ever vigilant fountain of power. She knew that the fight would be tough. But she thought that during the day it would be easier for her thanks to the Sun's guidance. She was right. However, that so needed advantage lasted only a few hours. Soon the Nightmare's presence wouldn't be needed. In a matter of hours the Sun would naturally stop aiding her. She hoped Diana was doing better than her. In this hour of need most grudges would perish. The Radiant Dawn could feel her body abandoning her. Now was not the time for weakness… She had to endure, for this world's Sun to rise again. With all the courage she could master she ordered her forces: "ONWARD!"

"Hang in there Leona we are nearly there" he heard Garen's voice through the ward attached to her ear. She had to endure…. She had to do something…. That was it! If she could fire her Solar Flare, she could only hope that Xerath would respond with deadly force against the cursed aliens.

"Yaaaaaa!" she yelled, draining her last amount of mana left. But it wasn't in vain. She could see the golden rays piercing through the dark sky, through Paranoia. That should send some kind of singal back to the institute.

"There! FIRE! FIRE!" she heard through the ward.

"Focus all our magic on the south side" the voice of the Summoner in charge of the Artillery Defense.

"Magic? I will show you real magic" And there they were. A huge wave of Fireballs, frostballs, arcane missiles and other magic projectiles filled the dark sky, but the Ascendant's super charged spells were standing from the rest like jewellery among empty cans. She couldn't believe how grateful she felt to see those Arcanopulses passing inches from her body, finding their targets with horrific accuracy.

"Press the assault without pause!" she heard Pantheon's voice right next to her."Get back in range of the healers Leona we will hold out here"

"You can't hold them alone Pantheon, don't be stupid…."

"Who told you I am alone?" a devilish smirk forming under his helmet.

About 20 elite foot soldiers from Mt. Targon dropped out of nowhere right next to him.

"SPARTANS! WHAT IS YOUR PROFESSION?"

"HAU HAU HAU!" came the reply, full of bloodlust.

"Uh… the tangled webs we weave…" Without the Sun to give them true vision upon this new adversary, the soldiers from could only see a huge shadow with a set of sinister, otherworldly glowing green eyes looming over them. Cho'Gath began towering above the Artisan of War and his comrades.

"So, I roam this battlefield since the battle started to find only corpses… Not even one alive insect for the Terror of the Void. Such disrespect from my allies. I will make sure to write it down in the complains list as soon as I leave this… Restaurant. Hehehe."

"The only thing you will taste here is your blood, monster"

"We will see about that soon enough" said Cho'Gath slamming his foot on the ground.

-LOCATION: Inner Sanctum of the IoW

COMBATANDS: None

CASUALTIES: None

OPERATION: -

TIME: 15:00

"Sir Sir, you must hear me out, PLEASE!"

"Damien, calm yourself child… What happened?"

"Lord Swain, our north side has collapsed sir… Hecarim has defeated the Freljordian princess defending the passage and is now engaging on our first blockade. Tryndamere is fighting the Darkin Blade even as we speak. Nocturne single handedly destroyed our West Side, our South Side is rapidly retreating with Cho'Gath and other lesser Voidborn chasing them. Our East Side is still holding out but we called them to back off. No point to keep fighting when the other three sides are overwhelmed, they would just get surrounded. Instead we called them back here to make our last stand. Xerath is occupied fighting Malzahar, he can't aid us right now."

"What now Grand General? We can't just let it be…With the speed that Centaur possesses he will be at the main Doors any time now… We must send reinforce…"

"There are no reinforcements Captain… All of our men and women, damn me, even children are already fighting… If he comes here then we will fight as all of our allies fought for so long…." Said Swain, trying to make both the captain and himself accept the cold blooded reality that was coming towards them.

Through the wards they had established before the battle came to the Institute of War, he could see that only some small packs of defenders were left. The Voidborn were rushing towards the Command Chamber. The Hour of Twilight had come…

*GRANG* ….. *GRANG*…. *GRANG*….

The gate fell, revealing none other than Hecarim, followed by a small group of Elite, fully fed Leviathans. In a matter of seconds Nocturne appeared right next to him. His blades were full of blood and small pieces of flesh. His face had dissolved into a sated "smile".

"What did I miss?" he asked the Centaur who was staring at his ally's sudden arrival.

"We are just getting started."

Good… Let's not wait any longer then" he said. This time, Nightmarish chains appeared from his hands. The screams of those tortured by the cursed metal echoed through the room.

"This one is mine. The Chronokeeper is doing some sort of ritual on the Upper Tower. I don't know what it is but we shouldn't take our chances. That old fool has a lot of power on his hands. It is only fitting that the Chronokeeper will fail against the Eternal Nightmare"

"I will be his undoing." Whispered the ghost, departing for the Upper Tower.

"No magic will save you now Tactician, no strategy will keep your flesh away from my blade" roared the Centaur and brought down his large weapon to finish off the Grand General of Noxus.

In the few minutes it took Nocturne to reach the Upper Tower, he couldn't help but laugh at the titles that this execution would earn him. He was already called the Eternal. Now he would confirm it. The Indestructible, Indominatable , Inevitable. Always present, the first and the last. Free of the Dreamer finally. It was time to claim what was rightfully his. He met a couple of pitiful defensive spells to prevent the entrance of lesser Voidborn within the Upper Tower. It took him only a matter of seconds to break through them and begin his ascension to find the Chronokeeper. From there he could see the destruction the assault had caused. Nothing but Scorched Earth around him, consumed by a dark sky he had personally created. Yes, a fitting end to this annoying world. The time for daydreaming was over. His objective stood before him. He silently opened the door and entered the small room. The Chronokeeper was standing with his back turned towards him, mere inches from his Blades and Horrors.

"Hello Nocturne." He said calmly, his back still turned to the Nightmare. He was focused on his ritual even under his presence. That assured Nocturne of the importance of the spell. Who would be foolish enough to leave himself exposed to him for no reason?

"How did you know it is me?"

"Everyone knows your ambitions that have to do with me, your belief that I am chaining you down. You seek to destroy everything, but this will only turn against you in the end. It's funny isn't it?"

"I don't think I understand…"

"I thought you were smart enough to not join the Voidborn in their assault."

"You waste my time old fool… Why shouldn't I? I won my freedom thanks to them. I am about to complete my revenge."

"And then what? The world you have been imprisoned in is a big nothing. The Voidborn will leave as soon as they are done with us. You will be all by yourself in this empty place, nothing to kill, nothing to terrorize, nothing to befriend. Maybe they will try to kill you as well or even invade your home. The Dream Realm."

"Have you lost it old man? You are my last connection with the Dreamer. If you are gone then I will become a God. An ascension that even Xerath never dreamt of. Malzahar, the pinnacle of Void power, will be a mere insect when he will stand next to me."

" Even now you don't understand… I suppose you leave me no choise… Uhz'Nihaz eiz navalon…" a small gold orb started shining between his crossed hands.

" Yes… Yes… Pray old man. For only gods will have a chance to challenge me after today." He said as his blade extended heading directly towards Zilean's throat.

" Nor'Drazil nesh vele …. He must understand before it's too late…" With the death of its master, the orb left Zilean's decapitated body and fled out of the window.

Nocturne started chasing it… His own madness beginning to kick in. Someone or something deep inside him told him that if this orb made it out of this realm, this time line would be undone. No godlike powers, no title, nothing. Back to the cage within the Institute of War. No matter how fast he chased it through the dark skies, no matter how many Duskbringers were passing right through it, the orb wouldn't stop following its invisible path. Even when Nocturne tried to reach it with the speed of Paranoia's charge, the orb seemed to be toying with him. A blue portal opened about 5 miles ahead of them.

"NO! NO! NO!" he yelled in frustration. There was nothing he could do to stop that cursed thing from reaching its destination.

'Chain it down!' he heard the voice in his head. It was to no avail. The once unbreakable Unspeakable Horror was broken like a small flange pushed to its limits.

"Time is nobody's ally" What was this? Was he getting mad?

"CURSE YOU OLD MAN. PRAY WE NEVER MEET AGAIN!" he roared to none in particular.

It was done. The small orb made it through the portal and they both disappeared in an instant. Nocturne remained silent, floating, boiling in his own rage. Someone had to die…. NOW! He had to calm down somehow. Killing never failed him….


	2. Chapter 2 - Piercing Eyes

** AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Okay people, first of all I want to thank the first hundred who gave some of their time to read my first chapter. I forgot to add Author's Notes on the first one but I won't repeat my mistake from now on, no worries J. The first few chapters will be setting the stage for the plot, so please be patient. Will there be lemons? Yes, I don't know when though. Pairings? I have some in mind. Feel free to leave recommendations in the Reviews section. Leave a review anyway, since it is what really drives me to keep writing this. How long will this LOCATION, TIME etc. thingy will go on? It can stop anytime you want, though this is the last chapter where I plan to use it. It was used purely to give a heads up to you readers about time/place/etc and at the same time give an action movie theme to the first chapter. Since we will be following this timeline from now on ( which you will get synched into through this chapter) I don't think it will be necessary from now on. Any other questions? Feel free to ask me in the Reviews Section.**

_Chapter 2_

_Piercing Eyes_

LOCATION: Ionian Forests

TIME: 22:56

DAY/MONTH/YEAR: Tuesday, 15 July 27CLE

Ionia, the land of tradition, peace and tranquility. The land where the moon shines brighter than anything else. The sky is decorated with the brightest stars ever to exist. Such summer nights in the island that serves as a home to the most ancient of martial arts are pure magic. Most people enjoy the perfectly balanced between hot and cold weather, the beauty of the night sky and, if they are lucky, the presence of their mate. But there are always exceptions.

Off to an isolated area within the Ionian Forests, a man into his early twenties stalked his next victim. How stupid of him to believe that he would be safer in a glade deep within a forest than a town full of guards. His only protection was two bodyguards. Was. Now they were both lying dead behind some tall grass to not cause suspicion. His target lived inside a small hub, clean and looking like it was only recently built exactly for this purpose. It was as camouflaged as a building made out of wood could be in a forest. Yet, the camouflage could be easily bypassed by the assassin's trained eyes. Now none could save the poor bastard inside the hub, but still the man kept using the shadows to his advantage. Truth be told he really enjoyed It when his victim understood his presence at the very last moment, and only because the assassin's blade caused his body to respond to pain.

This time, however, would be different a little different than others, he had a message to deliver. Something that maybe could save the man's life if he agreed to the assassin's employers' terms. The target was still eating his dinner assured that he was alone and his guards were scanning the area for intruders. Tenebron fell silently from an open window through the roof and into the house's kitchen, out of his victim's line of sight, staring at him for some seconds. A man around 35 years old, with n o obvious signs of physical abuse, giving the impression of a wealthy life, his blonde short hair still pretty healthy, however Tenebron could see even more. His vision wasn't what an average person would call normal. His eyes were a shy emerald green, becoming a pair of two magnificent green irises with a vertical slit to serve as his eyes' pupils. Through those twin slits he could see everything at night almost as clearly as during daylight. It served his more than well in such situations. The extremely low amount of time it took Tenebron's pupils to adjust to a new environment allowed him to have minimal delay through tunnels, open skies or even underwater. A simple house wasn't a big deal. What he spotted next was the way his target's knee was a bit out of position. Perhaps an injury he could use to his advantage if a fight broke out and his victim wasn't … smart enough. He approached the man slowly, moving right behind his chair, at a position where the light wouldn't cause his shadow to betray him. He loved the element of surprise.

"Hello Evan." He whispered sadistically into his ear.

"Jesus!" He yelled standing up terrorized, with a kitchen knife on his left hand, the right hand assuming a really vulnerable defensive position. "I believe I have attracted a lot of attention from the High Command if they sent the almighty Tenebron to kill me, didn't I?" he said, trying to sound brave. "Where is Talon, or that hotty De Couteau? Huh?" he said as he moved to the other side of the table away from the dark clothed intruder.

"I am not here on behalf of High Command and I am not here to kill… yet. As for the other two, their whereabouts are none of your concern" Responded the assassin, picking an apple from the table and taking a bite from it.

"Then what brings you all the way here?"he answered slowly lowering the knife.

"A certain Master of Shadows actually believes that if you cut the crap and start cooperating with him, then you won't only save your sorry ass, but you might get some profit out of it as well…"

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I believe that we have two minor problems made out of pure steel…" he said caressing his twin blades resting on his back.

"Swain can't get a ship near Ionia even if he pretends he is joking. Urf the Manatee has more chances getting out of his grave. Do you think the Ionians are stupid enough to send a ship all the way to Noxus with a Noxian High Value Target onboard? Not by a long shot smartass"

"I am glad you are building up your hopes of escaping this situation without a single scratch, but you aren't needed my friend. Swain won't even have to send an evacuation vehicle for me. I just want the files locked in that drawer." he said pointing towards Evan's bedroom. Tenebron could see the older man's frustration building up at what the assassin was implying.

"Why did you even bother to speak to me if you knew where they are then?"

"Well I killed your guards, I thought I should use their blood to at least have a small conversation with you… oh, and I am looking for a chance to renew my blades' blood supply on your first wrong move or answer. I must admit, so far so good." His assassin mouth mask rose an inch, a sign of his stoic, mechanical smile underneath. " My time is precious Evan, I must return to Noxus by Thursday to escort miss De Couteau to a ball. I need an answer… NOW!"

"The Ionians will eat me alive for fuck's sake… I will have a matter of days before my corpse is found. Plus I don't want to become a traitor." His voice started to shake.

"That is your problem, not mine. Plus if you don't give me what i want, i will kill you a long time before the Ionians even remember you exist." He said drawing his blades in an ostentatious way. The metal made a delicate sound as it left its sheath.

"Fine! Fine! You know where they are, go take them…" he said on the verge of timid tears.

"Finally some reason in here…" he said as he made his way towards Evan's bedroom.

When he was halfway there he heard Evan's voice. "Sweet dreams… assassin".

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* … *BOOM!*

Tenebron lost the ground beneath his feet as the explosion threw him with his back to a wall opposite of the bedroom, and onto his knees. At the same time he heard Evan screaming while he was making a run for the nearest village: " HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME, THERE IS A MANIAC AFTER ME!"

It took a couple of seconds for the assassin to get through the dizziness caused by the wall slam, before he realized in anger that his target was getting away, his mission would fail. He had never failed a mission, and this time, he was fully allowed to kill…

"You hypocrite motherfucker" he whispered to himself as he got up and, after picking up the files which were still suprisingly well conditioned, he started running after Evan. His vision once again gave him the upper hand. Apart from the moon-lit glade, the rest of the forest was covered in darkness. He would catch up to Evan in less than five minutes. The fool didn't even have an athletic build to be a challenge for the assassin. He had to end this soon though. Evan's death was supposed to be a top secret mission. A body next to a village would not be top secret, and carrying him to a safe spot would waste his precious time. It was time for his instincts, gained after years of training and service. A gift to the faithful as Katarina would call it. In combination with his supreme vision, he could track down any foe within reasonable range. It was time… His eyes flashed a glowing emerald green and he allowed his crippling whisper to echo through the forest. "Nowhere to hide…"

Now he could see Evan as if no trees were standing between them, no bushes, nothing. He started sprinting towards the poor fool, using tree branches and downhills to gain incredible momentum through free running over them. In half a minute he was right behind Evan leaping from tree to tree to keep up with him. Afterall, the highground always meant advantage for any hunter. He grabbed one of the smaller daggers attached to sheaths on his shoulder pad, and with deadly accuracy, he impaled Evan right at the knee he spotted as weakened earlier that night.

The results were instant as the man tumbled forward and fell with his back on a big rock. Tenebron's boots made the characteristic noise of a human trying to reduce his speed at all costs right next to him. He stopped right on top of him.

"I thought you were smarter than that Evy…" he said with a sarcastic smile under his mask, standing right on top of him.

"You wanna know something funny?" responded Evan with a rasp as he spat blood out of his mouth, causing Tenebron to raise an eyebrow. "That explosion left a small mark on your chin, I guess De Couteau will be fucking Scarface on Thursday, get it?" he said laughing desperately at his own joke, spitting even more blood in the process.

"A retard to the end." Responded the Noxian impaling his target with his ninjato on his head, hitting specific nerves ,allowing the victim to suffer the pain of a blade though his head for about ten seconds. As soon as Evan breathed his last, Tenebron buried his body somewhere within the forest, deep enough so that even himself wouldn't be able to find it the next day. Time was 0:13. He was a bit off schedule but still, not even close to failure.

"Zed?" he spoke through his ward.

"Is it done?" responded the Master of Shadows through his own ward.

"Our common friend has... agreed to not see anyone for a very long time. You have an escape route for me to leave as unnoticed as possible?"

"A boat from my Order of Shadows will be waiting for you by an abandoned dock about 1 mile from where you are. I am marking it on your Hextech Minimap now. My men will take you straight to Noxus. The boat leaves at 0:30 so don't fool around. Do you have the files?"

"I do."

"Good, give them to a man named Sektor, he is a well trusted warrior of mine and he will make sure that they are delivered to me and none else. Send my regards to Swain. I have a little gift for him onboard, which I think he will like. You did us a big favor back there."

"Affirmative, Tenebron over and out"

"Zed over and out"

The timeline Zed gave him was more than enough for the assassin to cover one mile. The boat was there as the shadow ninja had promised, and soon he was making his way onboard. On his way up the boat's ramp he was greeted by a figure dressed in black fighting robes leaving no flesh visible to the eye.

"Sektor?"

"That would be me sir." He responded in a half human- half robot voice as they shook hands.

" I suppose you already know what to do with these and which our destination is?" he asked the ninja as he handled the envelope containing the files the Master of Shadows wanted so much.

"Yes sir." He responded once more.

"Then I suppose I am not needed to be awake right now Captain, I will see you tomorrow. By the way, how long will it be until we dock at Noxus?"

"We will arrive on Wednesday's late evening sir"

"Thank you Captain." He said as he made his way to his cabin. It was time for some well earned rest.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**So that was the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I am also looking for beta readers ( already have one and I am really grateful for that) but you know, the more the merrier.**

**See you around J**


End file.
